


Television Romance

by chasingsarcasm



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Painplay, young Julian/Ricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsarcasm/pseuds/chasingsarcasm
Summary: Ricky walks through the door with a wild grin across his face. Julian looks up from the counter where he’s making his first drink of the day. “It’s a little early in the day to be looking like that,” Julian says knowing Ricky only gets that happy over a scam well executed. None of them had anything cooking up that would warrant a reaction like that at 11 a.m. Julian was sure of it.Before Julian is aware of what’s happening Ricky is on his knees in front of Julian. He works Julian’s jeans open quickly rucking Julian’s black shirt up out of his way. “Ricky-”Julian cuts himself off when Ricky takes his length in his mouth and looks up through heavily lidded eyes.The memory  -teenage Ricky, hair too long and in his face, looking up at Julian with heavily lidded eyes and his body so tight and hot around Julian ‘Please’, it’s desperate and broken- flashes across Julian’s mind and Julian’s breath is knocked right out of him.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Television Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Pale Waves song. It is actually a really fitting song. 
> 
> This is unbetaed. It's likely a mess. I haven't written anything (that I've posted) in nearly a decade? so just, bare with me. There's a good chance there will be edits even after this is posted. Um the underage isn't super explicit and is between the both of the boys. It occurs as memories of Julian's. If I've missed warnings or anything please let me know.
> 
> Edit: So they would have been adults when the NES came out in North America in 1985 if they were in 6th grade in 1977. My brain got all fucky since I'm currently watching the entire series together for the first time. Oh well. I'll do better research next time.

Ricky walks through the door with a wild grin across his face. Julian looks up from the counter where he’s making his first drink of the day. “It’s a little early in the day to be looking like that,” Julian says knowing Ricky only gets that happy over a scam well executed. None of them had anything cooking up that would warrant a reaction like that at 11 a.m. Julian was sure of it.  
  
Before Julian is aware of what’s happening Ricky is on his knees in front of Julian. He works Julian’s jeans open quickly rucking Julian’s black shirt up out of his way. “Ricky-”Julian cuts himself off when Ricky takes his length in his mouth and looks up through heavily lidded eyes.

The memory - _teenage Ricky, hair too long and in his face, looking up at Julian with heavily lidded eyes and his body so tight and hot around Julian ‘Please’, it’s desperate and broken-_ flashes across Julian’s mind and Julian’s breath is knocked right out of him.

Ricky hums in question, the first time he’s acknowledged that he’s even aware Julian’s been speaking to him. Ricky has taken him in hand and is working him in time with his mouth, lapping messily at the tip of Julian’s dick.

It’s clear that Ricky is in no hurry to get Julian off but damn that mouth. Every time he goes down he wraps his lips around just the head of Julian’s cock and gives just a small amount of suction. The heat and wet of the inside of Ricky’s lips and tongue, goddamn.

Ricky seems to be enjoying himself right there on the filthy floor among the empty bottles and random trash from the night before. He’s having the time of his life, making these little sounds of contentment, huffing sighs through his nose that tickle Julian’s skin and make his dick twitch. Ricky’s hands grip Julian’s ass and urge him forward, closer. “Oh fuck, Ricky,” Julian digs his nails into Ricky’s shoulder through Ricky’s shirt and Ricky shudders.

_One sweltering summer afternoon just after grade seven they were sitting shirtless in Ricky’s bedroom floor arguing over who would get to play on their stolen NES next. Predictably, fist fight broke out. Julian was scrabbling for the controller that Ricky was holding over his head. They were tangled together, front to front on their sides on Ricky’s bedroom floor. The carpet was scraping them raw as they flopped noisily, banging around against the scant furniture in Ricky’s room. Julian’s head was banged against the dresser, Ricky kicked the door hard enough to shake the entire trailer._

“ _You lost, it’s my turn,” Julian grunted out, Ricky’s knee made contact with his stomach._

_Julian was trying to grab Ricky’s arm to pull it toward him but Ricky was getting to strong for Julian to manhandle. Ricky was pressing a sweaty hand into Julian’s face, keeping Julian away from the controller he was holding up above his head just out of reach. Julian, trying to get a grip on Ricky’s sweat slick skin, dug his fingers into Ricky’s back and shoulder and scratched him hard on accident._

_Julian’s thigh was wedged between Ricky’s legs, foot planted on the worn carpet behind Ricky trying to get leverage to reach up and out of the hold around his neck Ricky had him in. But when Ricky shuttered a full body shutter and his dick went hard under Julian’s thigh Julian froze. Something in Julian’s brain just broke loose and Julian looked Ricky in the eye and did it again._

“Christ, what got into you this morning?” Julian groans one hand gripping the counter behind him and the other tangling in Ricky’s hair to scrape his nails roughly over Ricky’s scalp. Ricky takes Julian farther into his mouth, working him with his tongue, humming noncommittally this time. The sound vibrates through Julian, making his cock jerk and blurt out precome.

Ricky really doesn’t mind as he has Julian’s balls in one hand, working them gently a teasing finger pressed right against the sensitive spot _just_ behind them. Julian tries to keep from bucking forward and humping at Ricky’s face as Ricky rubs at that spot rhythmically in time with his lapping at the head of Julian’s dick.

He stops working Julian’s balls with one hand after Julian can no longer keep himself in check and accidentally fucks Ricky’s throat a bit too hard. He presses Julian back with one big hand on Julian’s hip with a slight gag and a lot of drool. Ricky slurps noisily as he pulls off of Julian to answer, “I’m celebrating my retirement.” As if Julian has any idea what that’s supposed to mean. Hell, Ricky can retire every day if it means Julian gets his dick sucked like this.

_The first time either one of them sucked dick they were in high school. Julian pushed Ricky down onto his bed and just went for it before he could over think it. Julian knew he wasn’t any good at it. He must have been too rough and too nervous. But Ricky sounded like he had just seen god. When Julian took Ricky in his mouth Ricky’s hand went flying to Julian’s hair and he moaned a string of nonsense swears that made Julian blush._

_It took Julian all of two minutes to get Ricky off that first time. Then Ricky immediately pulled Julian up next to him and slid onto the floor himself._

“ _Holy shit. Let me do you,” Ricky grinned, his dick was still out and his hands were clumsy from the orgasm he’d just had._

_Julian had never had his dick sucked and Ricky probably didn’t know what he was doing at the time either. Ricky didn’t let that stop him._

_It was a good thing Ray was on the road, there was no way they could explain away all the noise they made that night._

Ricky does that thing with his tongue in the back of his throat and drools a bit, eyes closed. Julian can’t stop watching Ricky, the way the man sucks dick is mesmerizing. Julian’s cock just keeps disappearing in that so very hot wet mouth, oh god. Big hands grip his thighs so tight they’re going to leave bruises through the denim but they’re encouraging him to fuck Ricky’s throat. A little more mindfully this time.  
  
And Ricky is moaning like he’s the one getting the best head of his life, like someone is fucking his dick with the velvety insides of their throat and “Jesus, Ricky.” Julian is so close and Ricky had literally just gotten on his knees not five minutes ago. Ricky just keeps his hands on Julian’s thighs, keeping Julian in check, not preventing him from fucking Ricky’s throat just keeping him from going too hard.

He’s also being so good for Julian. Making all of these little sounds as Julian pulls at Ricky’s hair guiding him into a good rhythm. When Ricky moves to take his own aching cock in hand Julian stops him. “NO.” It’s a harsh bark of an order. Ricky freezes, hand on his dick, mouth slack around the cock in his mouth, eyes hazy from lust and confusion. He starts to pull back with a look of panic and hurt and Julian stops him, “Let me get you off. Keep your hands on me,” Julian says and he feels kind of bad after the way Ricky is looking at him.

Ricky seems to recover just fine because his hands fly back up to Julian’s hips and he is actively encouraging Julian to fuck his face _hard_ now. He’s moaning loudly around the cock in his throat, drooling and eyes watering. Julian doesn’t last much longer and when he comes Ricky just presses right up against him and takes it, lets Julian grip him tightly by the hair and shoot down his throat.

“Fuck that was awesome,” Ricky rasps when he pulls back. His voice is destroyed and his face is shiny with spit and semen and tears. He looks high, and Julian can relate, he feels pretty high himself. Julian has to take a moment, his legs are jelly, he can’t feel most of his body.

“C’mere,” Julian says grabbing at Ricky, not trusting himself to actually bend over to pull him up off the floor.

Ricky grins and stands, crowding Julian’s space. “You good, bud? You look a little winded there,” Ricky says in a conversational tone and Julian turns and pins him into the corner of the bar. Ricky’s eyes go heavy and dark again instantly.

Julian presses them together as close as he can possibly get and kisses the taste of himself from Ricky’s mouth, searching every hidden space for what might remain. Ricky tries to grind against Julian but Julian is stronger and holds him in place, it’s part of the game, part of the thrill. Just as he’d expected Ricky moaned into Julian’s mouth at the display of strength and stilled.

_The first time Julian kissed anyone he was eleven and Ricky was there. They were high. It was a fun, giggly, floaty feeling. Bubbles hadn’t wanted to smoke any dope with them, afraid they would get caught and be in trouble. They were laying in Julian’s yard, looking up at the night sky and Ricky was talking about something. Julian lost the thread a long time ago._

_It was okay though because he suddenly realized that this, this right here? Was his whole life. It was always going to be his life. The park, the dope, Ricky. And maybe that should have been a depressing thought but it wasn’t, it was just perfect. Julian sat up, he had to share this revelation with Ricky. But Ricky thought something was wrong. And he didn’t understand. So, Julian showed Ricky what he’d meant. He wrapped a hand around the back of Ricky’s neck and pulled him forward to press their lips together._

The kiss turns to something messy still but softer, and Julian puts just enough space between them to get his hand on Ricky’s cock. Ricky hums his appreciation at that and breaks the kiss, throwing his head back and bearing his neck like a submitting animal. “Jules, please. I’m dying here,” he pleads.

Julian slowly strokes him as he sucks a bruise into the side of Ricky’s neck. “Oh jesus fuck,” Ricky sobs trying to thrust up into Julian’s hand properly. He can’t get the right angle though, his ass is perched up just slightly on the counter so he has no leverage. Ricky is at Julian’s mercy and he’s desperate. Julian continues to alternate biting hard onto the side of Ricky’s neck and sucking gentle bruises right into the same spot over and over until Ricky is chanting “fuck” over and over.  
  
_Julian spent ages when they were supposed to be in class mapping out the places that would drive Ricky insane. He loved sucking bruises and leaving bites all along Ricky’s neck and torso, hips and thighs during lazy afternoons. One fantastic afternoon Ricky came in his pants from Julian sucking a massive hickey into just the right spot on his neck and a couple of ruts against Julian’s pointy hip bone. Julian was waiting for Ricky to be angry or embarrassed but Ricky was all wide eyed wonder._ “ _Holy shit let me do you!_ ”

“I’m going to mark you up, make sure everyone knows who you belong to Ricky,” Julian tells Ricky calmly. It was a simple fact: Lahey was a drunk, the sky was blue, Ricky belonged to Julian. Julian runs his thumb over the head of Ricky’s cock, smearing the precome gathered there and using it to slick the way. “Look how wet you are for me. My good boy.”

Julian sucks another kiss into the spot on Ricky’s neck and Ricky tries to fuck up into Julian’s hand. Julian strokes him a little quicker, tightens his grip just this side of too tight. Ricky nearly whimpers and grips at Julian desperately. “You like that, Ricky? You like being my good boy?” Julian asks, and watches Ricky’s eyes fall shut and his forehead fall forward to rest against Julian’s shoulder.

Julian continues to mutter nonsense along those lines into Ricky’s ridiculous hair as he works to get him off. “Yeah, that’s good, just like that. Look at you, so good for me. Just stay there and take it, just like that, just let me take care of you.” Julian starts to wonder if he’s crossed a line, out of all of the fucked up shit they’ve done they’ve never done this, when Ricky lets out a strangled cry and grips Julian tight, as he comes between them. It smears across both of their fronts, soaking into their shirts and well, okay so yeah Julian hadn’t thought that one through.

He stays like that until Ricky lets go, and then stays close longer. They don’t move to clean up because, well, it’s all over their shirts and Ricky is kind of tangled up in Julian where they’re standing in the corner of the counter. He’s pressing his forehead into the side of Julian’s neck and shoulder and just breathing and it’s fine, it’s cool it’s just not something they do. But he’s not running away screaming, or embarrassed or angry about the shit Julian had said so that’s good.

Ricky leans up and kisses Julian, which is something else they don’t do a whole lot, honestly, at least not any more. But he does it now, and it’s not all soft and sappy, its just Ricky. “I need a new shirt,” Ricky says when he realizes there’s jizz soaking through the one he’s wearing.

And yeah, Julian thinks they’re probably okay.


End file.
